


Ghosts in the Wall

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Adventures of a crow, a cat and an owl [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto sat up straighter in the bed eyes narrowing. His attention was still on the TV, as if trying to see if the sound came from it.</p><p>Thunk. Scraaaaaape.</p><p>Every molecule of Bokuto’s being was telling him to dive between Kuroo and Tsukishima and hide beneath the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smokey310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/gifts).



> It was requested by dearest Smokey310 some time ago, I forgot to post it here. :)

Bokuto liked staying up late, watching all sorts of bad movies with a big bag of chips on his side. He was the pure definition of ‘night owl’. Especially during the nights when there are no “activities” involved because his beloved ones are dead tired from work.

Like tonight. He’s propped up comfortably on the far side of the bed, eyes glued to the TV screen. Blinking? Who has time to blink? He’ll miss important parts! Next to him was Tsukishima, sleeping on his stomach, both of his hands under the pillow. On the other side was mop of black hair buried between three pillows. It was normal, peaceful night.

Thunk.

Bokuto sat up straighter in the bed eyes narrowing. His attention was still on the TV, as if trying to see if the sound came from it.

Thunk. Scraaaaaape.

Every molecule of Bokuto’s being was telling him to dive between Kuroo and Tsukishima and hide beneath the blankets. But he knew that Tsukishima would kick him and Kuroo smack him with pillow for rude awakening. So, despite being scared shitless, he slipped off the bed, pulled one of the blankets over him, and crawled to Kuroo’s side. It’s less likely that he’ll kill him for waking him up, Tsukishima’s really grouchy.

“Kuroo… Hey Kuroo…”

The only response Bokuto got was loud snore.

“Cat swindler, WAKE UP…” Bokuto shook him hard, still doing his best not to be loud.  
There was a groan and Kuroo finally lifted his head and squinted at Bokuto. “What?”  
Bokuto ‘s head popped from underneath the blanket, eyes all teary, “Kuroo… there are ghosts… in the walls…”  
Kuroo blinked and went silent for a moment. Nothing.  
“Bo, are you sure? I don’t hear anything. Aren’t you being a bit paranoid? It’s 3 in the morning!”

Bokuto gripped Kuroo’s forearm so hard that Kuroo yelped. “Kuroo, I swear. I swear I heard it! I’m not being paranoid! I wasn’t asleep and I wasn’t dreaming it!”

New voice joined the discussion: “It’s a pipe ghost.”

There was a moment of silence where Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged glances. Bokuto knew that Kuroo was afraid of ghosts as much as he was.

Creak.

“TSUKKKKKIIII!!!”

A scream, followed with a thud of Bokuto landing on Tsukishima, head buried in his neck. From the back, Kuroo wrapped both of his hands and legs around him, making it impossible for Tsukishima to move.

And he regretted his choice to announce that he’s awake. Now he can’t breathe.

Something creaked again and was followed by a soft cry. It made Bokuto and Kuroo clutch onto Tsukishima even harder. He somehow managed to wriggle his hand free and flick Bokuto’s forehead.

“There are no ghosts. The couple above us got a baby. The thing that’s creaking is baby’s crib.”

“…oh,” Bokuto and Kuroo mumbled in unison, their grip letting up on Tsukishima. Now that he was free, he wraps hands around Bokuto’s middle (because the idiot is still shaking). “You two need to be more aware of what’s happening around you…” was the last thing he mumbled before he dozed off again.

Kuroo peered over Tsukishima’s shoulder down at his face. He waited for few moments (to make sure he’s fully asleep), then looked at Bokuto and whispered: “…don’t worry Bo, we’re doing exorcism tomorrow. Just in case.”

Bokuto nodded solemnly.


End file.
